Where the Heart Resides
by SU Fanatic7152
Summary: Princess Lapis has found herself to be the key to peace between her kingdom and their old enemy kingdom. When a new captain of the Royal guards is hired, it proves to be a problem with making the peace. Fantasy AU
1. Prologue

Once there were four kingdoms: the White Kingdom, the Pink Kingdom, the Yellow Kingdom, and the Blue Kingdom. Together they all stood side by side and made up the land of Diamonthia.

The most powerful of these kingdoms was the Yellow Kingdom, but in spite of its power, it couldn't compare to the Blue Kingdom. Even if it wasn't the most powerful kingdom, the Blue Kingdom was a beautiful place. The gems who lived there were kind, graceful, and cheerful.

The Yellow Kingdom and the Blue Kingdom had never been the best neighbors. The Yellow Kingdom, taken over with greed, had always wanted to claim the beautiful Blue Kingdom for their own. They had been at war for many years.

The Blue Kingdom was ruled by its beloved queen, Blue Diamond. She had two lovely daughters. Her youngest daughter was a small gem named Peridot. She had blonde hair that she always kept up in the peculiar shape of a diamond. There was a triangular, green peridot gem on her forehead. Her skin was of a green shade slightly lighter than her eyes.

Blue Diamond's eldest daughter was a beautiful gem named Lapis. Lapis kept her dark-blue hair at a short length but was still long enough to flow in the gentle breeze. Her skin was of a light blue, and her eyes were a royal blue that shined like the stars above. There was a lapis lazuli gem in the shape of a teardrop on her back.

With Lapis being the eldest child of Blue Diamond, she would be the one to take the throne when she would come of age. Lapis, however, was never to thrilled to take the throne some day. She felt like there would be something more to her life than being an over-glorified royal.

Lapis and Peridot were the best of sisters. They never fought and they told each other everything.

Life was pretty good for the royal family and all the inhabitants of the Blue Kingdom. That is until something or rather someone created an interference with the plans for peace. And that is where our story begins.


	2. A Stranger

"Are you sure of this, my Diamond?" Rose asked Blue Diamond. They were in the throne room discussing an idea to stop the wars between the Yellow and Blue kingdoms for good.

"I am positive," Blue Diamond said. Her voice was very soft and soothing but still a little deep. "This is the best chance we have to stop the wars."

"I just worry about Lapis' part in it," Rose said. "This seems like it would be very sudden and shocking to her."

"I've already thought ahead of that," Blue Diamond said. "The event won't take place until a month after Yellow Diamond and her sons get here. That should hopefully give Lapis just enough time to warm up to the idea and keep Yellow Diamond from getting impatient."

"Is this best for her, though?" Rose asked.

"It's what's best for our people," Blue Diamond said. She took off her hood, stood up from her throne and walked over to a window opening. "I had to do things in my life I was never too happy about to better the lives of my people. Unfortunately, Lapis can't avoid it being next in line to the throne."

"How are we going to tell her this?" Rose asked.

"We'll have to wait for the opportune moment," Blue Diamond said. "You my go, Rose."

"Yes, my Diamond. And good luck," Rose said exiting the throne room.

Blue Diamond made her way up to Lapis' chambers and knocked on the door. There was no reply.

"Lapis?" Blue Diamond asked opening the door and walking into the chambers.

The curtains were drawn so the room was pretty dark. There was no sign of anyone in the chambers.

"Now, where has that girl gone to?" Blue Diamond asked herself with a little laugh.

Meanwhile, outside in the gardens, next to a shimmering pond, there was a beautiful young, blue gem. She was using her hydrokinesis and creating small figures and pictures in the water.

"Lapis?" someone called out. Lapis backed up behind a tree that was close to her. "Lapis? Are you out here?"

"Oh no," Lapis said to herself in a whisper. "It's Rose."

It was true. The person calling Lapis' name was Rose.

"If she finds me out here, she'll definitely tell Mother," Lapis said to herself.

Lapis placed her hand on her teardrop-shaped gem on her back. "Come on, wings," Lapis whispered. "Please don't fail me now."

Lapis slowly sprouted shimmering water wings from her gem. She had always had trouble flying while growing up. She just hoped she would able to fly perfectly at that moment.

Lapis started to flap her wings and lifted herself up off the ground. She made some rustling in the trees before she took off into the air. Rose looked in the direction the rustling noise came from.

"Must have been a bird," Rose said and shrugged it off. "Lapis?" she called again as she continued to look through the gardens.

"I think I've got it!" Lapis happily exclaimed to herself. She was flying smoothly and kept her wings in sync with each other.

Suddenly, there was a large gust of wind that threw Lapis' wing's synchronization completely off. She started to lose all balance and started to topple to the ground. Her wings vanished back into her gem. She couldn't concentrate and couldn't summon them back.

Lapis got closer and closer to the ground with great speed. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact of hitting the ground. Surprisingly, she didn't hit the ground. Instead, it felt like like she landed in someone's arms.

"Your majesty?! Are you alright?!" a worried voice said. Lapis didn't recognize the voice, though.

Lapis slowly opened her eyes. She had definitely landed in the arms of someone. She looked to the strangers face but it was hidden behind a soldier's helmet.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine," Lapis said slipping out of the stranger's arms and dusting herself off. "Thank-you for… you know… keeping me from face-planting onto the ground."

Lapis continued to stutter out as the stranger took off his helmet. Lapis nearly stopped talking altogether. The stranger had long, beige hair that stretched down his back. His skin was orange with stripes of red going along his arms and face. He wore a military uniform with a blue diamond on his chest. His eyes were golden-amber color that Lapis could have sworn looked like they shined the sun. And right in the middle of his face, where his nose should have been, was a small, orange gem.

"Well, thank goodness you are okay, your majesty," the stranger said with a bit of a bow.

"And your name is?" Lapis asked.

"Oh, how rude of me," the stranger said. "Jasper, captain of the royal guards."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jasper," Lapis said with a bit of a curtsy. "And there's no need for you to be so formal. You may just call me Lapis."

"Of coarse, Lapis," Jasper said with a little smile. Lapis smiled a little back at him.

"Lapis!" the two heard someone yell. "Lapis, come here now!"

"Oh no," Lapis said. "It's my mother. I have to go. Bye! It was nice meeting you!" Lapis yelled and waved as she ran in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Lapis!" Blue Diamond exclaimed embracing her daughter. "Where in the world have you been?!"

"Well, I was… I was…" Lapis tried to say.

"Never mind," Blue Diamond said. "I need you prepare for dinner. Please look your best and show up on time. We are having an important guest tonight."

"Yes, Mother," Lapis said and headed for her chambers. The whole time on her way to her chambers, Lapis couldn't stop thinking about the gem she had met in the gardens. His large mane, his soothing voice, and those bright amber eyes.

While Lapis was preparing for dinner, Blue Pearl was assisting her.

"Pearl?" Lapis asked while Blue Pearl was lacing her corset.

"Yes, mi lady?" Blue Pearl asked.

"Please, just call me Lapis," Lapis said.

"Sorry, mi la- I mean Lapis," Blue Pearl said. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Lapis said. "But, is there a new captain of the guards?"

"Yes, I believe so," Blue Pearl said. "I think he was hired about a week ago. Why?"

"I met him in the gardens today," Lapis said.

"Oh, I see," Blue Pearl said. "Quite charming, isn't he?"

"I'll say," Lapis said staring off into space. "Oh, but Pearl?"

"Yes?" Blue Pearl asked.

"Have you seen Peridot today?" Lapis asked. "I haven't seen her since breakfast."

"Oh, yes, I believe she's been at her lessons with that Steven fellow," Blue Pearl said.

"She's with Steven? Again?" Lapis asked. "She's been spending a lot more time with him lately. I wonder why."

"I'm not sure, Lapis," Blue Pearl said.

The two of them were silent for a little while after that.

"Pearl?" Lapis finally asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, Lapis?" Blue Pearl asked.

"My mother said that there would be a guest at dinner tonight. Do you have any idea who it is?" Lapis asked.

"Afraid not," Blue Pearl said. "There was a rumor around the castle though that the guest will be coming from the Yellow Kingdom."

"The Yellow Kingdom?!" Lapis exclaimed. "I thought we were at war with them."

"Well, yes, but I think that they're trying to form peace between our kingdoms," Blue Pearl said.

"How are they going to do that?" Lapis asked.

"I'm not sure," Blue Pearl said. "I've heard mentions of uniting the kingdoms, though."

"I wonder how we're supposed to do that," Lapis said and went back to getting ready for dinner.

 **Hey guys!**

 **It's been a little while since I've written anything. I hope you like this story so far. I have some big plans for this story. I'll try and update as soon as I can.**

 **If if there is anything that you might want to see in the future of this story.**

 **Please leave aver a review if you like this story so far.**

 **Catch you later!**

 **~Stevidot4ever**


	3. The Guests

It was 8:00, and Lapis was right outside the dining hall. She was about to open the doors, but Blue Diamond beat her to it by opening the doors from inside.

"Ah, Lapis," Blue Diamond said. "Right on time. Your look lovely tonight."

"Thank-you, Mo-" Lapis was cut off when Blue Diamond rushed her into the dining hall.

Lapis ended up standing next to Peridot, who was also dressed in her finest.

"Hey, Peri," Lapis said.

"Hey, Lapis," Peridot said. "Any idea what this whole get-up is for?"

"Mother mentioned something about an important guest," Lapis said. "And Pearl said that the guest was likely coming from the Yellow Kingdom."

"Oh, great," Peridot said. "This is gonna be a gem-wreck."

"Now, Lapis and Peridot," Blue Diamond said. "I would like to introduce you to some gems who will be our guests for a little while."

Lapis and Peridot exchanged some nervous looks as Blue Diamond went around the corner to bring out the guests.

"I would like you two to meet Yellow Diamond, ruler of the Yellow Kingdom," Blue Diamond said walking back into the dining hall next to Yellow Diamond. "Along with her two sons: prince Garnet and Prince Amethyst." Garnet and Amethyst followed up behind Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond.

"Garnet," Blue Diamond said leading Garnet over towards Peridot and Lapis. "these are my daughters: Peridot and Lapis."

"Charmed," Garnet said as he placed a kiss on Lapis' hand. Garnet made a small smirk which made Lapis a little nervous.

Lapis had a weird time at dinner. Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond had plenty to talk about. Peridot was quiet almost the entire time. And Garnet kept giving Lapis all sorts of weird looks.

After what felt like forever, dinner was finally over.

"Well, goodnight, Mother," Lapis said getting up and heading for the door.

"Wait, Lapis," Blue Diamond calmly said. "We have important business to attend to in the town square."

"Yes, Mother," Lapis said and followed the group of gems out to the carriages.

Meanwhile, in the town square, Jasper, Pearl, and Rose had already gathered around where the royals would be.

"I don't understand what's supposed to be happening right now," Pearl said. "Why are the royals coming here at this time of night?"

"It's important matters," Rose said. "Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond are going to try and unite the kingdoms."

"How in the world are they going to do that?" Jasper asked. "We've been at war with the Yellow Kingdom for years."

"No time for explanations," Rose said. "Here they come." Rose pointed in the direction of a few approaching carriages.

Citizens gathered around where the royals stood after getting out of the carriages.

"My loyal subjects," Blue Diamond called over the crowds. "For years we have been at war with the Yellow Kingdom. Tonight, it shall finally all stop. No more gems shall be lost. For I, Blue Diamond, offer," Blue Diamond took hold of Lapis' hand and pulled her forward. "my eldest daughter, Lapis' hand to prince Garnet of the Yellow Kingdom."

"What?!" Lapis exclaimed but no one heard her.

"With their marriage, two kingdoms shall become one," Blue Diamond continued. Blue Diamond took hold of Garnet's hand pulled him forward. She placed Lapis' hand within Garnet's.

"The wars are over!" Blue Diamond exclaimed. The crowds of gems cheered at this news.

"In one month's time, the wedding will be held, and we shall forever live in peace," Blue Diamond said.

"Wha-what?" Lapis whispered under her breath while staring at her hand held tightly in Garnet's grasp. "Ma-marry Garnet?"

 **Yeah, just pretend Garnet isn't a fusion.**

 **Let me know what you think so far.**


	4. A Little Talk

Later that night, Lapis was finally back in her chambers with Blue Pearl getting ready for bed.

"I can't believe mother would just throw something like this on me," Lapis said pacing back and forth.

At the same time Blue Pearl was trying to help Lapis get her corset off.

"Excuse me Lapis. If you could just... wait," Blue Pearl said as she tried to keep up with Lapis as she continued to pace back and forth.

"And she acts like I'm being ridiculous," Lapis said while she continued to pace back and forth. "Oh, sure. I'm sure any gem that was told she's going to marry some stranger she just met, she'd be thrilled. Not. Why did it have to be marriage? I wanted to wait until I'm older and marry someone that I love, not marry some stranger who acts gaga nuts over me."

"Mi La-Lapis!" Blue Pearl exclaimed. "Please hold still."

"Oh, sorry, Pearl," Lapis said sitting down.

"Now," Blue Pearl said unlacing Lapis' corset. "this Garnet fellow may be just as nervous as you are. And who knows? Maybe you could learn like Garnet. Your mother did move the wedding date to a month from now. She did that just for you."

"That was a nice thing to do," Lapis said. "But nonetheless, she still put me in an arranged marriage."

"Well," Blue Pearl said. "I don't think this was your mother's first attempt. This may have been her only option. She just wants to do what she thinks is best for her people."

"But... but I..." Lapis tried to say.

"Yes?" Blue Pearl asked.

"I just can't. I can't love Garnet, and I can't marry him," Lapis said.

"I'm sorry, Lapis," Blue Pearl said. "But neither of us can do anything about it. Just try and give Garnet a chance. Maybe you'll find that you actually like him."

Lapis was just silent and stayed quiet the rest of the night.

The next day, Lapis refused to leave her chambers. And the only gems she allowed inside were Blue Pearl and Peridot.

"Oh, come on, Lapis," Peridot said. She was sitting on the bed next to Lapis in Lapis's chambers. "Surely it can't be that bad."

"Easy for you to say," Lapis said. "It's not like you're supposed to marry Amethyst in a month."

"Oh," Peridot said scratching her neck. "I guess you have a point there."

"Oh, I can't do this," Lapis said getting up off the bed and pacing back and forth.

"Well, maybe if you just try and get to know Garnet..." Peridot said.

"No way!" Lapis exclaimed. "This Garnet seems like a shameless flirt. How can you expect me to come to terms with marrying him?"

"I know it's sudden and all," Peridot said. "But there is nothing any of us can do. So the best thing we can do for now is try and make the best of it."

"Yes. Yes, I know," Lapis said. "But how am I supposed to make the best out of this?"

"Just try and see Garnet as a nice guy," Peridot said.

"But that would be seeing him for something he's not," Lapis said.

"How do you know that?" Peridot asked. "You've barely even talked to the guy."

"First impressions are everything," Lapis said flopping back onto the bed. "I'll never forgive Mother for this."

"She's just trying to do what's best for our people," Peridot said.

"Easy for you to say," Lapis said. "How would you feel if you were in my situation? Would you just accept it and go through with it without feeling awful at all?"

"Well, um..." Peridot went silent. She had no idea what to say next.

"That's what I thought," Lapis said slamming her face into her pillow.

"Lapis..." Peridot tried to say.

"You can go," Lapis mumbled.

"What?" Peridot asked.

"You can go," Lapis said pointing at the door.

"O-o-okay," Peridot said slowly getting off the bed and leaving the room.

Once Peridot was gone, Lapis silently cried into her pillow.

"It isn't fair," Lapis said through her sobs. "It just isn't fair."


	5. Later That Night

Later that night Jasper was standing guard at the palace gates.

While standing guard Jasper heard rustling near by. He grabbed the handle of his sword slightly pulling it out of its scabbard and walked towards where the sound came from.

"Hello?" Jasper quietly asked. "Is someone there?"

There was no reply. It was still and silent for a few seconds. Suddenly there was rustling in the bushes once more, and the sound was louder this time.

Jasper quickly pulled his sword out of its scabbard and slowly walked towards the bushes.

"I know you're there," Jasper said. "Show yourself."

Jasper stayed firm and kept his posture. He held the sword up and waited for someone to emerge out of the shadows.

"I said 'Show yourself'!" Jasper yelled.

Suddenly a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows. It was too dark to see the figure's face and the black cloak wasn't helping.

"Reveal yourself," Jasper said pointing his sword at the figure.

The figure slowly reached up and took its hood off.

"Your... your majesty!" Jasper exclaimed. The cloaked figure was indeed Princess Lapis.

"I... I... I'm terribly sorry," Jasper said placing his sword back into its scabbard.

"No. No," Lapis said walking towards him. "It's my fault. I startled you."

"Sorry," Jasper said. "but what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, well, I'm... uh... I'm..." Lapis stuttered.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at this. He had no idea why the princess was so nervous.

"Your majesty?" Jasper asked.

Lapis sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm sneaking out," Lapis said pulling her hood back over her head.

"What?" Jasper asked. "Why?"

"I've been cooped up in this palace ever since birth," Lapis said. "If I marry Garnet I'll have no chance at all at ever being outside these palace walls. I just want a little taste of freedom before I'm tied down forever."

Jasper kept his eyes locked on Lapis the whole time she spoke. He didn't know why but seeing Lapis so sad made him feel a little down. He didn't want her to be unhappy. He felt like if he didn't help her it would forever haunt him.

"I... I'll understand if you tell my mother," Lapis said hanging her head.

"You know," Jasper said. "If you don't want anyone to suspect you of being the princess, you shouldn't shouldn't wear such fancy clothes."

"What?" Lapis asked.

"Well, if you're going to sneak out you should try to look like commoner so that no one knows your the princess, right?" Jasper said.

"You're... you're going to help me?" Lapis asked unbelieving.

"Well, it is my job to assist the royals," Jasper said with a little smile.

"Oh, thank-you! Thank-you!" Lapis happily exclaimed and hugged Jasper.

"Oh,... um..." Jasper said blushing a little. He cleared his throat. "The chambermaids keep extra clothes in the closets outside of their chambers. You can borrow and outfit and we can sneak out."

"Yes," Lapis said. "I'll be right back."

With that said, Lapis quickly rushed towards the chambermaids' chambers.

Once Lapis was out of sight, Jasper leaned on a near by tree.

"What am I thinking?" Jasper asked himself. "She's the princess, and I'm just a guard. Get a hold of yourself. She's the princess and engaged at that. Get it out of your head. So what if her eyes shine like stars, or her voice is as soothing as a nightingale's song? Wait a minute. Oh I'm doing it again. Get it out of your head."

"Hey, I'm back," Lapis called from behind Jasper.

Jasper slowly turned around. "Oh, Lapis are you ready to..." Jasper trailed off one he caught a glimpse of Lapis. Even though she was now in simple rags, her beauty still shined through. She still looked as dazzling as a princess.

"Jasper, are you okay?" Lapis asked.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine," Jasper said.

"Shall we go then?" Lapis asked.

"Yes. Of course," Jasper said offering his arm. Lapis took hold of his arm, and the two slowly walked out of the palace gates and towards the towns of the Blue Kingdoms.


End file.
